Reviving the Bond
by vickychan1234
Summary: Post-war. What happens two years later when Sakura the Assassin and Sasuke cross paths once again? Rated M for everything mature.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… so far.**

* * *

_"Behind every mask,_

_Is a man who can't live in his own skin._

_He lives by the flask,_

_He bathes in his past,_

_And he dies by his own sins." -Woe is me_

* * *

I looked down at the quiet streets of the Sand village, all was still and motionless in the dead of night. I looked to my left and almost reminisced at the old Kage tower where Gaara watched over his beloved village. Closing my eyes, I said a silent prayer.

That was something I did whenever I would pass a building of a Kage, all who were destroyed in the war. It was bittersweet to see how corrupted this village has become without him.

A curfew was set to protect all those that were law-abiding. But every night, a massacre took place and dead bodies would turn up in the streets at the crack of dawn. It was no longer safe to be outside past sunset.

After the way I decided to go my own route, refusing the position of Hokage, and chose a more isolated path. I am now Sakura Haruno, number one assassin.

The dim flame of a torch caught my eye, my head snapped in the direction to see the flame gone. My heart raced, adrenaline kicked in. I smiled venomously.

Time to move.

I flipped off the tower and clung to one of the street lights, gaining a better view of the streets. A shadow appeared around the corner of a small white house.

_"Bingo."_ I mentally snickered.

The shadow disappeared into the house, I dropped to the ground silently and crouched, ready to stalk my prey.

Inside the house it was complete blackness. Locks ran up and down every door and window. The home owners apparently didn't know to seal off their basement doors as well, that's how the little deviant got in. I rolled my eyes and kept a sharp eye out.

A quiet thud came from the third door down the hall, a slight squeal followed. I paced to the room and listened closer.

"Shhh.. If you make a sound, I'll kill your parents!" The deep voice whispered, following with a slight chuckle. I heard a few sniffles.

"Asshole." I whispered through clenched teeth.

The door came off the hinges with one swift kick, I saw four white eyes shoot up at me and a tall figure grabbed hold of the child.

"Come any closer and she's dead!" He yelled maliciously.

In the next second I was behind him, "Sorry to rein on your parade, but the only thing getting wet tonight is my kunai." I whispered seductively in his ear.

A warm crimson liquid oozed around the blade cutting into his heart, his eyes bugged and he fell to the floor with a loud THUD.

The little girl collapsed to her knees in tears. She looked up at me, eyes bulged wildly.

"Don't hurt me!" She squealed and pleaded.

I knelt down to her level and brushed sweat soaked hair out of her gleaming face.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you or your parents. I'm here to help!" I smiled. She shook all over, I could hear the sound of her heart thumping, threatening to burst out of her little chest.

I picked her up off the floor and put her back in her bed, she sobbed quietly to herself but complied with every action. Pulling the blanket back over her, I whipped the sweat beads from her face and tucked her in.

"It's going to be okay." I purred soothingly, trying to calm her.

By now her parents rushed in the room with a lantern, seeing the door off the hinges across the room and a dead male corpse on the floor, they panicked.

"Who are you? What do you want?" They begged.

I stood up and met both their gazes in a bored stare. The little girl jumped up and grabbed onto the exposed part of my arm. "Okasan! Papa! It's okay! She's a hero!" She pleaded for her parents to calm down. They looked at her and looked back at me.

I decided this would be a good time to speak. "I'm from Konoha. I have orders to eliminate the suspects of mass murders. I have two more targets, this guy right here was one of the leaders. I'm guessing he followed you little girl around and took a special interest in her. You did well in boarding up the windows and putting locks on the doors. However, you never sealed off your basement. Do it immediately."

Before another word was spoken, I was gone.

I don't like to linger just for praise, I know what I do. I know I do it for a reason. The reason isn't to keep everyone safe and happy. Its for personal gain.

Over the past two years, I developed a taste for blood. I like the feeling and sound of a final heartbeat on my blade. I like to witness the final look in one's eye who is so corrupt as to attempt to rape a small child. Ending ones life is what keeps me alive.

By sunrise every target was eliminated, and my mission was complete. I returned to Konoha in my normal fashion, covered in blood and my thirst satisfied.

Walking into my empty apartment I dumped my weapons on the counter and grabbed a bottle of my favorite wine, Fuki sake. I took a swing and glided into my bedroom. Placing the sake on my dresser, I removed my black armor short shorts and black thigh belt. I threw them on the bed and started pulling off my blood stained white armored cut off top. My uniform was similar to the ANBU uniform, only altered and fitted to my liking.

My hair had dried blood in it, I shook it out of it's ponytail and proceeded in the shower, reflecting on a job well done.

Since the war, Naruto is Hokage. He is the only one of our old group I still keep in contact with, and only strictly for missions. He told me about two months ago that he and Hinata are expecting, I acted as if I cared, smiling and congratulating him. I am happy for him, it's just that I no longer concern myself with civilian life.

Naruto for a long time couldn't accept my change in life style. He told me that this isn't me, and that I'm only doing this because Sasuke is gone.

After reminding him that Sasuke leaving again had no affect on me, I laughed and told him that I'm happier than I've ever been. Which isn't a lie, I feel no attachment. Nothing can hurt me anymore.

I shampooed my long pink locks twice and rinsed, letting the blood run off my body and down the drain. I turned the steaming hot water off and grabbed a towel from the rack, throwing it around my wet body.

Looking into the mirror is something I don't do too often anymore. every time I do, I see a dull and lifeless shell of a woman, which isn't who I am. I'm happy, I swear!

I looked in the mirror and gazed into the emptiness that was my emerald orbs, silently criticizing them for being so dull, so deceiving. Shaking it off, I turned to my room and pulled out of my dresser some boy shorts and a spaghetti strap top. The sun may be up, but that doesn't dictate whether I am anymore.

My bed was calling my name, and I gladly complied, crashing into my red silk sheets and drifting off into a peaceful slumber in the heavenly solitude that was my apartment, my safe haven, my world.

"Oi, Sakura-chan." Naruto about jumped out of his skin upon realizing my person standing before him as he catered to his paperwork. He sighed and stood up, placing both hands on the desk the way Tsunade-sama use to..

"Job well done as usual. I, err, have nothing else for now. Take the weekend off and I don't know; go to the beach, go on a date, attend my wedding this Saturday.."

My eyes slightly bugged, I had forgotten all about it!

"Eh, I have to shop for a dress still but I'll be there!" I smiled nervously, trying to remember every boutique in Konoha.

"Wonderful!" He grinned his wide Naruto grin and sat back down.

I really didn't want to attend, but it was a social grace I couldn't deny. He use to be my best friend, after all.

"Oh, that looks simply stunning on you, dear!" The boutique owner squealed in delight.

It was a deep red silk gown, strapless and simple, but with a slit on the left side that would show off my toned leg perfectly. It fit to every curve of my body, tightly hugging at the waste and cleavage to give a slight curve over the top of the dress where my breasts could pop out at any moment. Complimented by black pumps, I had the look for the occasion, possibly out shining the already-showing bride. Hinata was five months along by now and no doubt grew a little tummy.

The rest of my day consisted of training, I sparred with a clone till I saw triple of everything and the heat made my head spin. My body had gashes and sores all over that I would heal myself. Tomorrow is Naruto's big day, yet I felt that I'm mentally preparing myself for it more than he is!

_"You can do this Sakura."_ I panted heavily.

It was a large and elegant set up, the entire village and even those from neighboring villages gathered to attend the heroes of our shinobi worlds' wedding. Cherry blossoms and roses flooded the scene and every surface, a soft pink lace with white pearl beads held each bouquet together and tied in nicely. There were over a hundred and fifty guests and they were all dressed in their finest kimonos, gowns and suits. I sat at the very back of the reserved rows, observing all the nonsense around me.

People were greeting people, introducing new people, discussing the big day and how wonderful life is for everyone since the war ended.

Yuck.

Ino entered the room, dressed in a purple velvet gown with thick straps clinging to her biceps. It had a large hole cut in the sides of it to tease the observer. She had her hair down for once, curled off to the side and streaming down beautifully to her rear end.

She glanced at me, frowning deeply and quickly turning her gaze toward the center where Naruto stood, chatting with villagers from the village hidden in the mist.

Within minutes everyone was seated and ready for the ceremony to begin. Violins sung and everyone turned toward the arch where Hinata is about to make her grand entrance. She appeared in the arch, looking nothing short of angelic. Her white eyes were lined and lips sparkled and shined upward in a, bright but shy, Hinata smile underneath her white lace veil. Her dress was strapless and beaded at the top, poofing out into a princess ball gown cut with lace wrapping around her waist, concealing her slight baby bump. Everyone ooed and awed at her, I turned to look at Naruto who was star struck.

I could see so many emotions in his eyes, the love he felt for her. I could almost see the electricity between them when they locked gazes. Naruto finally found a soul mate that could give him all the love, respect and care that he deserves.

* * *

It was a beautiful ceremony, many attendants couldn't control their water works, and tears spilled, smearing their make up and staining their handkerchiefs. One particular guest caught my eye, a head of long pink hair pinned up into an elegant up-do. She wore a blood red dress that showed off every curve, she was stunning.

I moved closer to the event to see who it was, there's only one woman I know with pink hair, but that cant be her, can it?

Upon discovering that it was, infact, Sakura. My number one fan girl. "Hn." I smirked and turned, exiting the village.

You couldn't be in the same country and not hear about the dobe's wedding. I traveled back just to see if it was true, and I was half way expecting Sakura to be the other half to tie that knot. But Hinata admittedly made a beautiful bride, and Naruto seemed to be in bliss.

After the war, I knew there would be nothing to do in that god forsaken village. Everyone was starting to settle down, get married and raise families. That doesn't sound particularly appealing to me, but good for dobe and Hinata.

I traveled, spending as little time in each village as I possibly could, still managing to make a few female friends no matter how short of a stay it was. I no longer had hatred burning in my heart, and that made room for new emotions. I'm still a stoic rock on the outside, my cold demeanor was never a factor that excused me from a woman's interest. About a year ago, after a year of soul searching, I found a new kind of comfort and even paradise that resides inside of a woman's pussy.

Ever since, that became a means of pleasure. I felt no greater rush than finding the most beautiful women in a village, and making them my conquest. Some were married, and sometimes the husbands would walk in right in the middle, and it was as if I was stealing forbidden fruit from them, deflowering their trophy wives and turning them to whores. But it was never anything that sharingan couldn't bandage. I would finish fucking the brains out of their wives while they were lost and screaming in oblivion, matching the screams of lust rippling from their slut's throat.

After all, there's nothing better to do in a world so peaceful.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So it's a little different, and rough at the edges but I can roll with it. (; Let me know what you think! Please R&R!**


End file.
